ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure of Darren and his Friends
Sausage Party 2: Adventure of Darren and his friends also known as Sausage Party 2: Revenge of the Russian Vampire is an upcoming American 2019 adult computer-animated action thriller-drama fantasy film directed by Greg Tiernan, Vin Diesel and Gary Trousdale and produced by Seth Rogen, Meghan Ellison, Evan Goldberg, Felix Gary Gray and Conrad Vernon. It serves as a sequel to the 2016 film, Sausage Party, officially making it Pont Grey Pictures' second sequel film, first being Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising. Conrad Vernon returns to work on the sequel as a producer, but not as a director since he was replaced by Gary Trousdale. The film is set to release in theaters on July 18, 2019. Plot Coming Soon! Cast * Paul Rudd as Darren Neuman, the main protagonist ** Rudd also voices one of Anton's henchmen, Gerardo Anderson, a guitarist of P.U.N.C.H., one of the police officers and Leon Douglas. * James Franco as Angelo Henderson, the deuteragonist ** Franco also voices Doug "Druggie" Henderson, who is the older twin brother of Angelo. One of Anton's henchmen, Howard Levy who is Druggie's best friend, Warren Anderson, a drummer of P.U.N.C.H. and one of the police officers. * Nick Kroll as Anton Smirnov, the main antagonist who wants revenge on Darren and his friends for scratching and hurting him during the train accident. He's also the leader of R.E.V.E.N.G.E., husband of Mary and father of Freddy. ** Kroll also voices one of his henchmen and Nick "Douche" Smith who is Daryl's new boyfriend. * Chloë Grace Moretz as Daryl Neuman one of the main protagonists, she is the older sister of Darren, daughter of Darrell and Darla, best friend of Carrie and new store manager of Shopwell's. * Mila Kunis as Carrie Toh, one of the main protagonists, she is the daughter of Camille and Chad, best friend of Daryl, student and electrical engineer of Los Angeles High School and love interest of Freddy. * Zac Efron as Dan Efron, one of the main protagonists * Salama Hayek as Maya Aiza, the tritagonist. She is a sassy, tomboyish Mexican DJ, guitarist and dancer, student of Los Angeles High School, niece of Elena and Adrian, cousin of Adora, daughter of Penelope and Amadeo, graddaughter of Antonella and Jeronimo, sister of Bontia and Alejandro, love interest of Dan, Camille and Fit Man. * Nicole Oliver as Wendy Simmons, one of the main protagonists ** Oliver also voice Daisy Jones and Alex Fellows. * Seth Rogen as Freddy Smirnov, * Kristen Wiig as Mary Smirnov, the secondary antagonist turn one of the tritagonists, she is the secretary, mother of Freddy, wife of Anton and friend of FBI. * Rose Byrn as Anne Gordon, one of main protagonists ** Byrn also voices Florist Nora Jones. * Harland Williams as Floyd Anderson ** Williams also voices one of the ninjas and police officers. * Lauren Miller as Camille Toh * Maryke Hendrikse as Miss Skylar Sullivan * Mary Jane Blige as Joy Greene * Ice Cube as Logan Greene * Kevin Hart as Jay Greene * Derek Phillips as Dr. Philip * Gael García Bernal as Alejandro Aiza * Mary Gibbs as Kay Fellows * Trey Parker as Carlito Henderson * Transcript Sausage Party 2: Adventure of Darren and his friends/Transcript Soundtrack The score for the sequel is being composed by John Debney and Brian Tyler. This is unlike the first film, which was composed by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken. Original Songs *It Girl by Jason Derulo *Toxic by Britney Spears *Applause by Lady Gaga Songs heard in the film * Darren's Worst Nightmare by John Debney and Brian Tyler * Work from Home by Fifth Harmony (ft. Ty Dolla Sign) * * Between the Sheets by The Isley Brothers * Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone (ft. Pitbull) * Havana by Camila Cabello (ft. Young Thug) * Cheap Thrills by Sia (ft. Sean Paul) * Cake By The Ocean by DNCE * Trivia * Angelo mention that his brother Doug is befriend with Howard since they are kids until when they got older. It's references to Disney/Pixar's Inside Out where Meg and Riley are best friends in Minnesota until her family move to San Francisco, California when she was 11. * Although there wasn't the anthropomorphic characters in the sequel, there's some anthropomorphic characters in either in a flashback, as an inanimate objects or mentioning by Darren's family and friends. * Leon Douglas' appearances are similar to Darren's from the first film. They're both nerds, have same unique hair style, have moles on their left cheek, have slight scruffle on their chin, have pimples on their forehead, their voice sound like a nerd, have long nose, big round ears, buck teeth and wear glasses. However, their personalities are completely different because Darren is mean, cruel, cranky, rude and dumb while Leon is nice, selfless, kind, helpful and smart. Also Leon doesn't have a beer belly and tall-skull cap because some people think that he was pregnant and doesn't like it. He also wearing a braces for his teeth and have more pimples on his face than Darren's. * According to Anton's driver license, he was born in November 26 ,1982. It also says "Class C" which he drives the truck, cars and boats. * It is the first R-rated animation thriller-drama film. ** It is also Seth Rogen's first non-comedy film. *The film is said to be more emotional, serious and mature than its first film. **The film also have more violence, sexual content, strong language and drug use than its first film. *During the fight scenes, Darren take outs the same gun which it's Colt Python/.44 Magnum from the first film. *Alex, Darren and Camille Toh are only characters who returned from first film. *Shopwell's was Reception Sequels Poll What do you think of this movie idea? Great idea! (1/3) Meh. (2/3) Bad idea! (3/3) Rating Rated R for strong violenceCategory:Movies Category:R-rated animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Sausage Party Category:Point Grey Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Category:Films with score composed by John Debney Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Adult animation Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Point Grey Studios Category:R-Rated films Category:R-Rated Films Category:Computer-animated films